Amy Abraham
Amy Jean Abraham is a fictional character from popular TV series, Best Friends Forever, portrayed by Alyson Stoner. She has many friends and boyfriends, with Chris Taylor is her serious boyfriend. The two broke up in the season finale, but the two got back together until the series finale. Character Development The character's original name was Lisa, but later changed to Amy given the name from Wilkinson's mother, who died from cancer in 1998. Alyson Stoner has been audienced to portrayed as the role of that character, after Dakota Fanning is going to play as her, when she got the role as Cassie Hilliard. Character Information Amy was born in Los Angeles on April 14, 1994. She has been attending Oakwood city school district for almost her entire life. She is raised by two parents Jennifer (neé Montana) and Richard. Her grandfather died from heart attack by the time she begins elementary school. Personal life Amy is described smart and attractive. She also gets good grades in school and is a very popular cheerleader. She had many friends throughout her life, including a few boyfriends. Amy is also known to be the most attractive girl in school with many boys are either flirting or falling in love with her. Although Maria Anderson and Emily Barnes became jealous of her looks and how boys treated her even though they are the most popular girls in school. They begin to humilate her so they can have boys to have some attention on them instead of Amy. So Amy became enemies with Maria and Emily, while her best friend Cassie also does not like them because they are making fun of Amy. In Season 3, Amy applied for a job to work at Fashion Designer, while she competes with Maria for the job until Amy gets hired, and Maria did not. But in "Amy Says Goodbye?", her job is about to move to New York, leaving Amy to decided if she could transfer to another school for the job. She accepts at first, but fears that she will never see her friends and boyfriend Chris again. She decides to quit working and stay in California. Her boss orders her to come with them, but she refused. Before her boss fires Amy, she quits the job. Amy's love interest *'Fred Walker' (Calum Worthy, season 1): Amy's first ever boyfriend. *'Nick David' (Josh Hutcherson, season 1): Nick is Amy's second boyfriend. *'Chris Taylor' (Jason Dolley, season 1 onwards): Amy's third and much serious boyfriend. *'Brat Morrison' (Kyle Elder, season 1): Amy is not intersted in dating him. *'Adam Brown' (Taylor Lautner, season 1): Amy's fourth boyfriend. *'Bradley Johnson' (Justin Gaston, season 4): Amy's fifth boyfriend. *'Zack Foster' (Dylan Patton, season 1 to 4): Although, he has a crush on Amy, but the two remain just friends. *'Zack Martin' (Dylan Sprouse, season 4 + Sonny on Deck with Best Friends Forever): Although, it is shown that Zack has a major crush on Amy. But he battles against his brother Cody to impressive her. *'Cody Martin' (Cole Sprouse, season 4 + Sonny on Deck with Best Friends Forever): Although, it is shown that Cody has a major crush on Amy after breaking up with Bailey. He fights with Cody to impressive her the best he can. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nick_Jonas Nick Jonas] (himself, season 3): It is shown that Cassie is a huge fan of the Jonas Brothers alongside Amy and has a huge crush on him, but the two goes awry over him. Eventually, Nick sung the song for both of them and they fell in love with him. Episode absences Amy was absent for five episodes from season 1. This is because portrayer Alyson Stoner was busy filming [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Step_Up_(film) Step Up]. Amy does not appear in a total of eight episodes throughout the show. *Amy's Away *Possible Way *Cassie's Adventure with her Family *Me with My Best Friend, The Dream *Marriage on Vacation *Money, Money, Money, Money, Give me Money *The Boys Are Not Back *What's After High School? References # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 1. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 10, Season 1. Retrieved March `6, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 4, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 14, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 19, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 22, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 5, Season 5. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 17, Season 5. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 16, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 8. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 5, Season 8. Retrieved March 16, 2010 Category:Best Friends Forever characters Category:Fictional cheerleaders Category:Fictional models